Tequila
by Fangirl21
Summary: When Jordan finds Isabelle standing outside his apartment door, he gets more than what he bargained for. Finally succumbing to Izzy's charm, he's in the middle of making out with her when Simon walks in. When Isabelle realizes her mistake, what lengths will she go to to bring back the man she loves? Generally Izzy/Simon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic. Basically it describes what would have happened if Izzy had kissed Jordan after all in City of Lost Souls. It'll be three or four chapters, probably. I'm almost done with the second one, so that'll be up soon, too. Enjoyyy.

**"I don't do false reassurances," Izzy said, and pushed the tequila bottle away from her. Her eyes, on Jordan, we're lively and dark. "Come here, werewolf boy."**

**She'd dropped her voice. It was soft, seductive. Jordan swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. He remembered seeing Isabelle in his red dress outside the Ironworks and thinking, That's the girl Simon was messing around on Maia with? Neither of them was the sort of girl who gave the impression you could cheat on her and survive it. **

**And neither one of them was the sort of girl you said no to. Warily he moved around the counter towards Isabelle. He was a few steps away when she reached out and pulled him toward her by the wrists. Her hands slipped up his arms, over the swell of his biceps, the muscles of his shoulders. His heartbeat quickened. He could feel the warmth coming off her and could smell her perfume and sweet tequila. "You're gorgeous," she said. Her hands slid around to flatten themselves against his chest. "You know that, right?"**

**Jordan wondered if she could feel his heart beating through his shirt. He knew the way girls looked at him on the street-boys, too, sometimes-knew what he saw in the mirror every day, but he never thought about it much. He had been so focused on Maia for so long it never seemed to matter beyond whether she would still find him attractive if they ever saw each other again. He'd been chatted up plenty, but not often by girls who looked like Isabelle, and never by anyone so blunt. He wondered if she was going to kiss him. He hadn't kissed anyone but Maia since he was fifteen. But Isabelle was looking up at him, and her eyes were big and dark, and her lips were slightly parted and the color of strawberries. He wondered if they would taste like strawberries if he kissed her. **

Suddenly Izzy moved forward and placed her lips on his. She slid her hands from his chest to his neck where she entangled one of her hands in his hair. Jordan froze and stared at her-from two inches away-while she moved her soft lips against his mouth. He finally closed his eyes and wrapped one of his arms around his waist, and put one hand in her long, silky black hair. Jordan realized that her lips didn't taste like strawberries after all. They had more of a cinnamon and vanilla taste to them. After a few moments, they broke apart, catching some much needed breath. Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him from underneath her dark lashes.

They had just started to kiss again when the sound of keys jangling came from the door and it opened. A rush of cold city air came blowing in as Isabelle and Jordan yanked away from each other. Both spinning around to face the door, they saw Simon. He was leaning against the door, his face blank as he stared at both of them. As suddenly as he came, he left, the door slamming shut behind him.

Jordan glance at Izzy, suddenly wanting to puke. She was staring at the door in a very disconcerted way. "Simon?" She whispered. "Simon!" She scrambled towards the door and flung it open, calling out for him. Jordan felt sick and when he saw Izzy stumbling back towards him, he immediately put his guard up, ready to stop her no matter what. But what she did surprised him. Izzy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and fell against his chest. She cried into his shirt and sobbed "He's gone! He left!" Jordan stared at her dumbstruck before he finally wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and telling her it would be alright. He thought of Simon and Maia. Jordan sighed. Things were about to turn ugly.

"Come on, we'll look for Simon in the morning. Right now you need to rest. You're way too drunk to be doing anything," Jordan told her. He pushed Izzy away from him a little and grabbed her shoulders. She was too drunk and upset to protest. "Listen, what happened was a mistake. It meant nothing to either of us, right?" Isabelle nodded, tears still leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "Alright then. We'll wait till morning, find Simon, explain that we both weren't thinking straight and it didn't mean anything."

"But- but, what about Maia?" Isabelle hiccupped. She stared at Jordan, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Jordan sighed. "I made a very bad mistake. I regret it deeply and I don't plan on doing it again. So, as long as Simon doesn't tell, I have no plans of telling Maia. It'll only cause unnecessary drama. Agreed?" Izzy nodded and stumbled back.

"Where's Simon's bedroom?" She asked. Jordan pointed her in the right direction and watched her stagger off in six inch heels. He groaned as he thought of the day ahead of him. He had screwed up so bad, and if Maia ever found out he had no chance of getting back together with her.

Once Izzy made it back to Simon's room, she collapsed on his bed. She possibly could have just ruined everything for one stupid little kiss. Kicking off her heels, Izzy curled up into a little ball on Simon's bed. It smelled like him. Well, vampires didn't really smell like anything but it smelled like the soap he used. At this, Izzy slowly got up and trudged over towards Simon's closet. It had all sorts of nerdy t-shirts in it, making Isabelle smile. She grabbed a Star Wars t-shirt and threw it on the bed. Stripping down to her bra and underwear, she slipped Simon's shirt on and then climbed into his bed. Hopefully tomorrow things would be alright again. Tomorrow she could fix all of her mistakes...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty. Second chapter. Quite a bit longer, I think. Also, I forgot Clary had already left at this point so just pretend she didn't at this point. My bad. Anyways, unfortunately, this chapter is kinda filler-y; not much action happening. But reviews are most certainly appreciated. Enjoyyy.**

Izzy woke with a start. She sat up in bed, sweating and panting. Simon's now damp t-shirt clung to her skin as she tried to calm down. Her old nightmares had come back. She shivered as she remembered Max's accusing eyes and her parents' utter disappointment and most of all, Simon's hating. She felt her heart slowing down as she tried to calm herself. Just a nightmare, she thought. Just a nightmare. Isabelle swung her legs from over Simon's bed and stood up, her hair a tangled mess. She yawned and was about to stretch her arms when her brain processed what she was wearing.

"Fuck," she whispered when she remembered what had happened last night. She growled in frustration and punched Simon's pillow. Why did she have to be so stupid?! Ugh. She stomped over to the door and yanked it open. Jordan seemed to still be asleep judging from the loud snores so Isabelle walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She was a bit shocked when she saw her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled bird's nest, her eyes looked wild, mascara had dried on her cheeks from when she cried last night, and her skin was glistening from sweat. She wrestled off her shirt and threw it on the floor.

Turning the faucet on, Izzy splashed cold water on her face and rubbed as much makeup off as she could. Her face dripping with water, she stripped off her bra and underwear and stepped into the shower. She turned the handle towards the hot side and closed her eyes, letting the water soak her. She had a lot of work ahead of her.

* * *

"Wake up, werewolf boy," Jordan felt a cold hand slapping his cheek as he cracked open his eyes. He groaned when he saw Isabelle standing there with a cold expression. "Come on. You're going to help me look for Simon, remember?"

"Yes," Jordan mumbled and rolled out of bed. He could feel Izzy glowering at him as he yanked on jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at Isabelle and jerked his head towards the door, leading the way out. She followed behind him, moving with a soft, catlike grace only shadowhunters possessed.

"I need to stop at the Institute first," Izzy told him.

"Why?" Jordan opened the fridge and looked around, only to shake his head and close it empty-handed.

"I need to get my stele and change my clothes," replied Izzy brusquely.

Jordan frowned and turned around. "Why are you being so cold? I'm going to help you look for Simon, right?" She ignored what he said and walked outside, horns honking all around them. Muttering a string of curses, Jordan followed her as she hailed a cab and sat inside.

"Now listen," Isabelle began; Jordan raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to continue. "You've been staying with Simon for a while now, so you probably have some idea of what he's like. I figure we'll just look for him whatever place we can first, and if we still don't find him, we'll ask Magnus."

"But vampires can't be tracked," Jordan reminded her.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I know, werewolf. I meant he must have something that could help us find him. Anyways, I figure we'll check Clary's house, Magnus's place, the Institute, Hotel Dumort -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Jordan. "You can't just go barging into Hotel Dumort. The place is filled with vampires. They'd rip you apart and then eat me alive."

Izzy scowled. "Fine. But I doubt he'd be there anyway. So do you have any bright ideas?"

"Er...he could be anywhere, really. Probably wandering around the city,"

Jordan shrugged. "We can't call him because Clary said he lost his cell phone. At a very convenient time of course. So we should probably just ask Clary. She's known him the longest."

Izzy flinched subconsciously at this and nodded her agreement. Settling back in the stiff seat, she stared fixedly out the window, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Izzy walked into her room and looked around. She scowled when she heard the taxi driver honk. Calling the driver bad names under her breath, she took off Simon's shirt and put on one of her own shirts; a black, sequined t-shirt that just brushed the top of her thighs. Quickly she pulled on a pair of jeans and a light jacket, and then began loading her purse.

In the leather bag she put Simon's shirt, her emergency makeup kit, her cell phone, her gold whip, a couple of steles, and a handful of seraph blades. There, she thought, snapping it shut. The taxi honked again, repeatedly, and Isabelle stormed out of the institute with a murderous look on her face.

She pulled the door open and squashed herself into the small cab. To her great irritation, the cab driver was looking at her with impatience. The fact that she had seemingly just walked out of a destroyed church didn't seem to concern him at all. "Listen up, miss," he said in a gravelly, New York accent. "We don't got all day, so next time move your petite little behind a little faster." Izzy's eyes flashed but before she could do anything, Jordan grabbed her arm and shook his head at her.

She jerked her arm back and directed her anger at Jordan instead. "Couldn't you have at least told him to lay off the fucking horn?" she hissed.

Jordan raised his hands, and shrugged. "Hey, don't blame it on me. I tried to tell him not to." Isabelle just blew out a puff of air in frustration, making her bangs fly up.

She shook her head. "Does he even know where we're going?"

At this Jordan seemed to perk up a little. "I gave him the directions to Clary's place. We'll be there any minute now. That's progress right?"

Isabelle felt her heart contract a little. She wondered what Clary would think when she found out about what Izzy had done to poor Simon. Isabelle flinched as she could see Clary's expression of horror already. "Right," she whispered. "Progress."

Jordan looked at her, understanding filling his eyes. "I won't tell her if you don't want me to," he whispered, looking at Isabelle's glum expression. Isabelle looked up at him, wondering where this came from. He smiled softly at her, and to both of their immense surprise, she gave the smallest of smiles back.

* * *

"Simon? Isn't he at his apartment?" the short redheaded girl cocked her head to the side. "I'm pretty sure he said he was going home when he left my house," Clary said, frowning.

"He did? Well, we checked and he wasn't there. Can you think of any place else he could possibly be?" asked Jordan. Izzy was grateful that he was answering Clary's question, because even though Clary was a lot smaller and inexperienced than her, Isabelle wanted to just hide when she saw her. The guilt of almost, basically cheating on Simon was enough for Izzy to be too ashamed - an entirely new experience for Izzy - to look Clary in the eye.

"Why are you guys looking for him anyway? I didn't think you too knew each other that well," Clary cocked a fiery red eyebrow, her eyes flickering between Isabelle and Jordan.

"Oh, well, um, Simon wanted to ask us about, uh, your birthday present," stammered Jordan. Izzy wanted to smack her head against the wall. That was the worst lie she had ever heard.

"My birthday present?" asked Clary skeptically. "My birthday is in eight months. That's pretty early to plan for my present," she told them, crossing her arms over her light pink shirt. It was very girly and innocent looking, especially when paired with those hello kitty pajama bottoms, but Isabelle knew the owner could take down a demon twice her size. That, paired with the handful of permanent black runes etched on Clary's skin, made the redhead seem much more formidable than the sweet, naive girl Isabelle and her brothers had met in Pandemonium so long ago.

"Well Simon was always one for early planning, as you know," Isabelle said, cutting off Jordan before he could dig their hole even deeper.

Clary looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"He told me that once," said Isabelle casually, trying not to remember the time Simon had taken her to the fancy, mundane restaurant a couple blocks down from Taki's.

"Oh. Anyways, I would check - "she was cut off by her cell phone ringing loudly.

Jordan raised his eyebrows at Clary's ringtone. "I'm sexy and I know it?" he asked.

Clary blushed a deep red. "Jace set it as that," she explained feebly before accepting the call. "Hello? Oh, hey Simon! Izzy and Jordan were looking for you!" At this Izzy felt excited and horrified and happy and nervous at the same time. "Oh, sure, sure. Just hold on a sec," Clary held out the phone towards Isabelle, whispering "He wants to talk to you."

**A/N: I knowww. Not the most exciting. But, hey. I got it up in less than a month, so that's good, right? Right. Also, after posting it I realized how many page breaks there are and how small each section is, but oh well. It's still a-okay. Anyway, please feel free to leave reviews!**


End file.
